Political Assassination
__NOEDITSECTION__ Political Assassination Before I fell asleep, I had been reading the novelization of Star Wars Ep. III, so that explains the whole political assassination idea with Palpatine and Mas Amedda. I was part of a revolution like in the Hunger Games. I was on a mission to assassinate the president, Sheev Palpatine. My accomplices were a male and female, who seemed to resemble Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter. It was about 9:00 PM, and was storming. My accomplices snuck into the convention center where Palpatine was to speak while I hid in a bus station and waited. When it was time for me to enter, I walked around to the front, but was confronted by a security guard who I somehow knew. His appearance was identical to my 8th grade dean who we'll call Mr. Joe. He was unaware that I was in the rebellion against the dictatorship government, as I had joined in secret. We made talk, and I started to feel bad that I was lying straight to his face and was secretly against him, since he was very kind and friendly. Due to me stopping, I suspected that my cohorts were caught, in which they were. After my conversation, I made my way in, a briefcase in hand. Inside the case was a scoped AR, the kind you see in Fortnite. Once in the auditorium, which resembled the giant two floored sanctuary of my church, I made my way around the side and ducked in between two pews which were empty because the seats were reserved, and the large party that reserved them hadn't showed up yet. I slowly crawled to the end without being seen. Silently, I opened the briefcase and pulled out the AR. Aiming it at Palpatine's head, I waited for him to finish his opening speech, then as his aide Mas Amedda began to step up, I fired. At this point, I was half awake, but still dreaming. Back in the convention center, I jumped up and ran as the Hillbilly Hellcats' Havin' it All filled the background. Some guards in the room were not allowed to carry and sort of non melee weapon, as it could be used against an official, so I had no trouble getting out. A couple of guards tried to block me, but I pulled out two pistols from my jacket and mowed them down. Another guard blocked me as I reached the exit, but I also had an 8 inch hunting knife on me, so I stabbed him in the gut and exited the auditorium. Instead of going to the exit, I went to the security station were my accomplices were being held. I entered the room and shot down the guards. My allies took their guns and ran back into the hall. More security appeared at the end of the hall where the exit was, except this time, they had guns. I flipped over a table and hid behind it, as my allies hid in door ways. As suspected, the guards were quickly taken care of, and we made our escape, to the parking lot, where a full on firefight was occurring, between the government and the rebellion. A rebel tank pulled up in front of the entrance and we jumped in. Off we went into the dark and stormy night, as a war was in full swing behind us, our mission completed, and the world a little brighter. Dreamer: SavagePanda845 Date Dreamed: Monday, April 8th, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:SavagePanda845's Dreams